(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for bending an elongate strip particularly with a double plane bend. In particular, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for providing compound bends in molding for the window of a vehicle having a decorative outer surface.
(2) Prior Art
Recently, molding for use on automotive vehicles has been manufactured with a decorative outer surface which corresponds in color to the color of the vehicle. One way to accomplish the correct color match is to add a thin color coated metal layer to the core substrate of the molding. This colored metal layer is attached to the molding during the manufacturing process and before the molding is bent. Bending the color matched molding has presented a problem. The colored layer is easily scratched or marred during the conventional bending process which dramatically effects the quality of the final product.
The prior art describes various types of moldings or weatherstrips for use on a vehicle having a colored outer surface. Illustrative are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,922,460 to Jackson; 4,368,224 to Jackson; 4,975,306 to Jackson; and 5,151,307 to Jackson. The decorative outer surface of these moldings however is constructed of a non-metallic material such as a thermoplastic or PVC. The non-metallic layer is more resilient than a metal layer and thus is less likely to be damaged during a conventional bending process. The problem with using a non-metal material is that an exact color match cannot be achieved as between the colored non-metallic surface of the molding and the colored metal surface of the vehicle. Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method for providing intricate and compound bends in a piece of molding having a colored metal outer layer which does not damage the colored finish of the outer layer.